


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Percy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shapeshifting, Slash, Wolf!Jason, fluffy wolf cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: On his quest to building all the new temples he promised, Jason occasionally takes a demigod with him who could be helpful.So when he's touring the coast to build the temples for Poseidon and his family, he obviously takes Percy with him. Which is cool, because they're best friends and bros for life. But it's also horrifying because Jason is head over heels in love with Percy...





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

PJatO || Jasercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Two Sides of the Same Coin || Jasercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Two Sides of the Same Coin

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, shifters, werewolf, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairing: Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Summary: Percy and Jason are two sides of the same coin – sky and sea, Roman and Greek, alpha and omega. And they have gotten along like a house on fire from day one. They have one of the most epic bromances since ancient times. Only problem? Both want to drop the 'b' and don't know _how_...

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Two Sides of the Same Coin_

Jason Grace and Percy Jackson were two sides of the same coin.

Some would say they were opposites, like oil and water. But only those who didn't _know_ them. Anyone who knew Jason and Percy knew they were complimenting each other, completing each other, bringing to the table what the other didn't. Basically, they were perfect together.

Jason was thunder and lightning, Percy brought the rain. Together, they had literally brewed the perfect storm during the war – and they still did it occasionally, mainly for pranks.

Jason was Roman, Percy was Greek. Yet both of them had been Roman praetors and Greek leaders.

Jason was an alpha, Percy was an omega. Both had brought a different perspective to leading.

Jason was the sky, Percy was the sea.

Both of them were dorks.

They had hit it off pretty much the moment they had met during the war. They had developed such an epic bromance during that time already that the rest of their crew just looked at them fondly all the times; Piper and Annabeth in particular with a lot of exasperation.

It was rare for an alpha and an omega to have a truly tight relationship that was purely platonic. Which was kind of the problem both of them were trying to ignore, because maybe-perhaps Percy kind of enjoyed his dorky flying alpha as more than just a friend. And maybe-perhaps Jason enjoyed his little merboy omega in a way different way than as just a friend.

The real, huge problem was that both were too chicken to confront the other. Because they loved each other and didn't want to ruin their bromance in case the other didn't return their feelings.

It only happened when Jason's mission of building temples required Percy that things changed...

/break\

Building temples for all the gods might have been a very stupid thing to offer, mused Jason for the hundredth time. There were just _so many_ gods. At least he always got help from demigods too. His current mission however was going to be both awesome and horrifying.

He was touring the coast and building temples for Sea Gods. And there was only one obvious choice to take along to that. One sassy little Sea Prince. Which was both awesome and horrifying, because for one Jason loved spending time with Percy, especially when it was just the two bros, but also horrifying because Jason was traveling alone with the cute omega he was in love with. So far, there had always been someone else with them. Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico – at least in some variation one or two of them would usually be with Percy and Jason. And okay, while building the temples, they weren't alone either, but still, so many moments of just Jason and Percy as they had experienced in the past week... it was getting to Jason.

"This temple is _so_ cool", declared Percy happily while building a sand-castle.

It was the temple of Proteus and Psamatheia. A statue of Percy's older brother, tall and proud and with an arm around his wife, stood in the center and in front of it was a giant sand-box, because Proteus' wife was the goddess of sand and Jason had figured that'd be a good way of honoring her. Jason smiled fondly as he watched the cute omega being cute.

"Come on. We gotta change campsite so we'll have a roof over our heads by nightfall", prompted Jason gently as he reached a hand out for Percy. "Don't give me the kitten-pout. It's unfair."

"But du—ude, this is like my favorite temple so far", pouted Percy.

He accepted the hand and let Jason pull him up. Honestly, he was really having a lot of fun helping Jason with the temples, particularly with the ones designated for Percy's siblings. After all, Jason didn't build those temples _alone_. He usually got helpers sent from the respective god the temple was dedicated to. Percy had never actually met Proteus or Benthesikyme before, but two days ago, they had worked on Benthy's temple – and yeah, Percy got to call her Benthy because Benthesikyme actually _liked_ him and was _nice_ to him and she also promised to whack Triton upside the head for not being nice to the 'precious omegan baby brother'. Proteus was a bit stuck-up, but he totally wasn't a bad guy and Psamatheia was simply lovely – she had brought sushi for lunch yesterday. And next up was Triton, followed by Rhode, which appropriately was going to be on Rhode Island.

"You're right, you're right, you're right", sighed Percy as he stiffened a yawn.

He was already tired and they'd still have to move their belongings to a new campsite near where they wanted to build Triton's temple so they could start early in the morning. Thankfully, it wouldn't be a far walk, but they'd still be on their way for an hour and then they'd have to put up their tents again. Together, the two friends very efficiently packed up their things and made their way toward the cove Percy had picked for Triton's temple – it was a popular hangout for mermaids and considering Triton was the god of merpeople, Percy thought that to be the perfect spot.

/break\

Jason was laying curled together, sleeping peacefully, as his tent was opened. He was alert right away, trained to be a light sleeper and react immediately at danger approaching. The sweet scent of strawberries with a salty note instantly told him that the one approaching was not danger. He was pack. He was a sweet omega. He was _Percy_. Jason frowned as he tilted his head at the omega.

"Uhm. Hey, Jay", whispered Percy sheepishly, ducking his head. "It's kind of... freezing and I've been laying in my tent shivering for the past hour. So, you think you got some room for a bro?"

Jason whined and shook his head in amusement as he scooted over. Roman demigods were quite different from the Greeks. Raised and trained by Lupa, they received a final blessing before parting ways to leave for New Rome. The gift to turn into wolves themselves. And Jason knew how cold it was today, which was why he had chosen to sleep in his wolf-form. He frowned displeased as he snuggled up to Percy and actually _felt_ how cold the son of Poseidon was. Percy heaved a pleased sigh as he buried himself in both his own sleeping bag and Jason's sleeping bag, with the large, white wolf protectively curled together on top of Percy's chest.

"Thanks, man, I owe you one", grinned Percy sleepily as he curled together some.

Jason snorted at that. Sure. The beautiful, soft, comfortable omega totally owed Jason for Jason sleeping on top of him. Totally a thing. Jason sighed pleased as he was surrounded by the sweet scent of his chosen omega, Percy's arms around Jason's neck, playing with the fur at the base of Jason's neck. The motion was very soothing and Jason soon found himself falling asleep.

/break\

Percy heaved a content sigh when he woke up. He hadn't slept that good in years. He hadn't felt that safe in years. All warm and comfortable and cozy. Yawning softly, he snuggled up to the firm chest beneath his head, rubbing his cheek against the nice, firm muscles of the nicely smelling alpha beneath him. Jason had this curious scent, like a mixture between a fresh breeze after a thunderstorm and cinnamon. It was why Percy had started adding cinnamon to his cocoa in the morning, because the scent reminded him of the alpha he was so hopelessly crushing on.

Jason had been so cool from the start. Impressed Percy when they had first met already. The tall, blonde, blue-eyed alpha with the playful grin and the literal electricity running through his veins. That he was basically Superman, flying through the sky and saving people and liking the same stupid puns Percy did and being a total dork, helped. During the war, they had worked well together.

But after the war was when their friendship truly started. Binge-watching _Young Justice_ together and marathoning Marvel-movies and staying up all night to gossip and whisper.

"You alright, Perce?", asked Jason, voice rough and gruff with sleep.

The rough, gruff voice of the alpha sent shivers down Percy's spine. This was his favorite part of sleepovers with Jason too, waking up to Jason's voice still with sleep lingering in it. It made Percy feel as though they had actually spent the night _together_. The thought made Percy blush as he buried his face deeper in Jason's chest. This part was new. Normally, Jason would be sleeping in a sleeping bag on the ground. Right now, Jason was being a very nice, warm, firm pillow.

"M fine", mumbled Percy, nose brushing against Jason's bare collarbone. "...Are you naked?"

"...No?", mumbled Jason back. "I managed to struggle with my boxers. Which was hard, because I had a clingy little monkey attached to myself. Seriously, you sleep like a _stone_."

Percy yawned in reply and stretched out some before cuddling up to Jason again. The alpha was _so_ comfortable. Involuntarily, Percy started purring softly when Jason adjusted the arm wrapped around Percy's back so he could play with Percy's hair.

"Thanks for last night", hummed Percy softly. "It was seriously cold."

"No need to thank me for keeping you from turning into a Percicle", chuckled Jason fondly.

"That'd like make me Captain America then", grinned Percy lazily, yawning again.

Jason snorted, ruffling Percy's hair teasingly. "How does breakfast sound?"

"Like something that can wait another... mh... ten minutes", mused Percy. "Sound okay?"

"Sounds good to me", shrugged Jason as he adjusted Percy in his arms a little. "We have a stressful day ahead of us anyway, so why not enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts."

"Agre—ed", groaned Percy happily, closing his eyes.

/break\

Sharing a tent became a permanent thing over the following week. The cold nights at the coast were a wonderful excuse and Jason's fur was warm and comfortable and by the time Percy woke up, Jason usually had shifted back to his human form and Percy got some half-naked alpha-cuddles.

"Dude, you're like _blind_ ", grunted Percy stunned.

Jason opened his mouth to ask what the son of Poseidon was talking about, just to notice that Percy was wearing Jason's glasses. The blonde actually dropped the towel he had been using to ruffle his hair dry after the bath he had taken. Apparently, the omega had been bored all on his own in their tent, so he started playing around with Jason's glasses. And here they were. Jason's glasses. On Percy's nose. Framing those gorgeous sea-green eyes.

"Can you even see me _anything_ without them?", asked Percy as he squinted cutely.

His eyes were crossed as he tried to see through the glasses and Jason had never before seen anything as cute as Percy with his eyes crossed, squinting through the glasses. Jason had done a really, really great job of not caving to his desires. When Percy was half-naked when they were out on a swim, when Percy was showing that being an omega didn't make him weak and that he could kick _any_ alpha's ass in the arena, when Percy bent over and Jason had a perfect view of that _perfect_ ass, when Percy was close to his heat and that sweet, mouth-watering scent would be even sweeter, when Percy needed some attention and they had pack-cuddles and Jason got to hold the omega, when Jason had woken up with Percy in his arms for the past few days. All of those, Jason had been really good at controlling how hopelessly in love with Percy he was.

But how in the world was he supposed to control himself while the omega had basically built a nest out of their sleeping bags, had gotten totally homey and comfy in Jason's tent and was now wearing not just Jason's hoodie – claiming that the New Rome hoodie was extra-super fluffy and way warmer than anything Percy owned – but also _Jason's glasses_. No, all of Jason's resistance snapped and he pounced. Literally pounced. Percy squeaked as Jason landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground with his arms on either side of Percy's head and his legs on either side of Percy's waist. Percy blinked and stared wide-eyed at him, cheeks flushing while Jason growled softly and started lapping at Percy's neck, nosing and nuzzling and generally just cuddling up to Percy.

"Pretty omega. Gorgeous omega. Cute omega. Adorable omega. Perfect omega", chanted Jason pleased as he started peppering Percy's face with kisses. "Stop. Being. So. Cute."

"...Uhm... can't? It's like in my DNA, you know?", sassed Percy weakly, still staring stunned.

"I _know_ ", grumbled Jason with a glare. "Everything you do, you do so cutely, so irresistibly cute. When you smile at me. When you make stupid puns and look all proud at it. When you teach the little ones swimming. When you're being cheeky. Generally just when you _breath_."

"When I breath?", giggled Percy amused, tilting his head.

"When you anything", huffed Jason flustered, glaring a little at Percy. "And you... just... sitting here in your little nest, wearing my clothes and my glasses and being a cute little dork... fuck."

Percy blinked slowly and tilted his head. "So... uhm... you... like me? As more than a friend?"

"So much more", whispered Jason breathlessly, staring at Percy longingly. "I—I've tried so hard to suppress it and to not ruin our friendship, but you being so irresistibly cute is just making it impossible for me. Even I have my breaking point, you know."

"And... your breaking point was me wearing your _glasses_?", snickered Percy softly.

Jason sat up and glared as the omega started laughing at him. "Oh, I'm sorry for being _stupid_ enough to fall hopelessly in love with you and basically everything you do!"

Percy stopped laughing and stared up at the alpha with wide eyes. "What? No! I wasn't laughing because I think it's ridiculous that you love me! I was laughing because I think it's cute that me being _cute_ is what pushes you over the edge when everyone would like expect an alpha to be pushed over the edge by being horny and carnal stuff. Not... cuddly stuff. That's... adorable."

When Jason continued glaring in defiance, Percy grasped him by the neck and pulled him down into a brief but sweet kiss. "I might also be hopelessly in love with you and wanna be more than just bros. Or best bros. More like... maybe... mates. But that's too fast. Perhaps... boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends?", echoed Jason eagerly staring at Percy like a hopeful puppy.

"I mean, if... you'd want to?", shrugged Percy with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Fuck _yes_ ", grunted Jason doe-eyed before leaning in. "Perce. I love you and I want the whole world to know that I love you." He leaned in even more, voice dropping to a whisper. "I love you."

"...You didn't just bro-meme me, did you?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"What?", huffed Jason, cheeks red.

"Pipes showed me that meme, of those Mortal Instruments books Annabeth is reading these days, that does like... Alec: Bro, I want the whole world to know I love you, bro. And then he whispers 'I love you'. Jace: Bro, why did you whisper? And Alec replies: Bro, because you're my whole world. And then they bro-hug, you know?", elaborated Percy amused, watching how Jason's cheeks turned darker and darker. "You totally _did_ bro-meme me, didn't you?"

"...I wanted to make it sappy and romantic", mumbled Jason with a pout.

"Aw. Sorry. Go on then", prompted Percy with a half-smile.

"No. You ruined the mood", huffed Jason, pout intensifying.

"Bro—o", laughed Percy and leaned in to whisper really-really lowly. "I love you."

"Liar", muttered Jason and rolled his eyes.

"I do", disagreed Percy with a glare.

"Yeah, I'm not your world", countered Jason with a soft smile, caressing Percy's hair. " _You_ have a family. You got your mom and stepdad and soon-to-be-born sister."

Percy grinned sheepishly and ducked his head before he leaned in for a soft kiss. "Okay. Then we'll go to my mom's once we're done with Triton's and Rhode's temples and I'll tell the whole world, yeah? And then tell our friends. I really totally want everyone to know, okay, Jay?"

" _Perfect_ omega", whispered Jason in awe, kissing Percy's jaw.

" _Silly_ alpha", countered Percy with a pleased grin, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck.

"I love you", hummed Jason contently, hugging Percy even closer.

/break\

"Mom, Paul. I want you to meet someone", stated Percy firmly, taking a deep breath.

"...We already know Jason", chuckled Sally a little confused, first hugging Percy and then hugging Jason. "That boy's been staying over so often in the past months, I thought he was living here."

"Mo—om", whined Percy with a pout. "I want you to meet Jason. My _boyfriend_."

"O—oh", drawled Sally slowly before grabbing Jason again and hugging him once more.

"I _knew_ there should have been a chaperon for that camping trip", snorted Paul.

"Shush", chided Sally while she ushered the boys inside. "Jason is a wonderful boy and he's been a wonderful friend for Percy ever since the war ended. If he's half as good a boyfriend as he is a friend, then he has my blessing. But if he hurts my precious baby-boy, I will have to call Poseidon."

"...Poseidon?", whispered Jason, going a little stiff as he walked over to the couch.

"Oh, yes", laughed Sally delighted. "No one hurts our baby. After the Titan War, when Percy presented, Poseidon paid us a visit and made me promise to contact him if _any_ alpha ever came to break our son's heart. He promised tsunamis and hail and death to any such alpha."

Jason made a slightly high-pitched squeaking sound as he sat down on on the couch. Percy grinned amused as he sat down next to Jason and took his hand, squeezing gently. The restless nervous scent of an on-edge alpha slowly dissolved to turn more pleasant again, Jason happily relaxing against his soothing, soft, sweet omega. Percy always helped him feel more at ease.

"You're adorable. Dad won't drown you", whispered Percy amused, kissing Jason's cheek.

"Wouldn't bet on it", grunted Paul, just to be elbowed by Sally. "What? It's true. Poseidon and I had a very serious conversation about this. There _will_ be drowning."

Jason shrank on his seat while Sally laughed and glared at her husband for frightening the young alpha. Percy just grinned broadly and happily as he snuggled up to his boyfriend.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Pure. Fluff. Just so much pure fluff. I just wanted something cute for them, I guess? xD
> 
> The next one... is actually going to be surprisingly fluffy and romantic too. Dunno how that happened, but this Minotaur/Percy one is going to be very cute. Also smutty, of course, but cuter than anticipated. ôo


End file.
